1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers that form an image by discharging ink to a medium are in practical use. In recent years, a so-called line ink jet printer has been developed, in which a head is substantially fixed to the printer. Such a line ink jet printer is capable of high-speed printing, but has the problem of how to dry ink.
JP-A-2005-199434 discloses a method for preventing condensation in a printer having a heater in the vicinity of an ink jet head.
A conceivable method for drying ink is using heat. However, the use of heat may cause a head that discharges ink to be also heated. Heating the head accelerates hardening of the ink in the head, thus posing problems, such as nozzle clogging. This requires a liquid discharge apparatus in which impairment on the reliability of the head is reduced while still accelerating the drying of liquid discharged to a medium.